I'll Love You
by Meluu93
Summary: Ella estaba sola...y rota. No sonreía, era la princesa del agujero en el pecho. Pero él la iba a arreglar, él la iba a amar. Serie de Drabbles inspirados en la canción She Will be Loved, de Maroon 5
1. I: I'll Help You

**I'll Love You**

**Summary:** _Ella estaba sola...y rota. No sonreía, era la princesa del agujero en el pecho. Pero él la iba a arreglar, él la iba a amar. Serie de Drabbles inspirados en la canción She Will be Loved, de Maroon 5  
_**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Pairing:** Jacob B. **&** Bella S. — New Moon  
**Notas:** Este pequeño conjunto de Drabbles está inspirado en la canción _She Will be Loved_, de Maroon 5, porque la letra me recuerda mucho a Jacob en Luna Nueva  
**Disclamer:** Ni los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen, solo esta pequeña Trama, el resto es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La canción _She Will Be Loved_ es propiedad de la banda Maroon 5, yo solo la uso a fines de entretención, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**I: I'll help You**

_Beauty Queen of Only Eighteen,  
She had some troubles with herself..._

Bella había llegado ese día a su casa y lo primero que notó fue lo rara que se veía; de hecho, no era de extrañarse: había cumplido los dieciocho hace algunos meses, número que se había hecho terrible para su amiga desde que salía con Cullen...y además estaba eso, el abandono de Edward Cullen.

Charlie le había llamado luego; le dijo que su hija estaba mal, que tenía problemas, que lo necesitaba. Le pidió ayudarla en lo que ella quisiera, mantenerla entretenida, distraerla. Él lo había prometido, claro, pero no solamente por Charlie, sino también por él mismo, porque quería ver a esa joven felíz otra vez...También lo había prometido por Bella, porque no se merecía eso; ella debía ser feliz de nuevo, necesitaba que ella volviera a sonreír, que nuevamente le quitara la respiración con esa risa cantarina que tenía.

Muy bien, ya se había puesto cursi. En realidad, ella lo volvía cursi, él no era así, nunca le gustó serlo, pero aún así la ayudaría. Si a ella mejoraba con sus pensamientos románticos y melosos...bah, todo sea por ella.

* * *

**Ok, ahí está el primero. En un principio había pensado hacer un one-shoot, pero después decidí que los drabbles son más lindos. **

**La canción me hizo imaginarme a un Jake cantándole a Bells después de que Edward se fuera y me dije a mi misma: _Mi misma, necesito escribir esto y sacar algo rescatable_ Y eso es lo mejor que salió.**

**Ya saben que para seguir subiendo/dejar de hacerlo/saber su opinión, se necesita un RR.**


	2. II: I'll be There For You

**I'll Love You**

**Summary:** _Ella estaba sola...y rota. No sonreía, era la princesa del agujero en el pecho. Pero él la iba a arreglar, él la iba a amar. Serie de Drabbles inspirados en la canción She Will be Loved, de Maroon 5  
_**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Pairing:** Jacob B. **&** Bella S. — New Moon  
**Notas:** Este pequeño conjunto de Drabbles está inspirado en la canción _She Will be Loved_, de Maroon 5, porque la letra me recuerda mucho a Jacob en Luna Nueva  
**Disclamer:** Ni los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen, solo esta pequeña Trama, el resto es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La canción _She Will Be Loved_ es propiedad de la banda Maroon 5, yo solo la uso a fines de entretención, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**II: I'll be there for You**

_He was Always there to help her,  
She always belonged to someone else..._

Él era conciente de la situación de su mejor amiga. Por primera vez, Bella se sentía perdida, desorientada como un niño pequeño que ha perdido a sus padres en medio de un tumulto de gente y mira a todos lados intentando encontrarlos.

Eso hacía. Ella estaba perdida y desorientada, era una niña...había perdido a Cullen y ahora solo vivía para tratar de encontrarlo, buscando su rostro en las calles o el instituto. Varias veces la había espiado y había descubierto que su amiga no estaba resignada y seguía visitando la ostentosa casa de los chupasangres.

En cierta forma, él sabía como se sentía; no porque alguna vez le hubiese pasado algo similar, sino porque podía comprender su dolor, su pesar. Ella había pasado de vivir felíz como en un cuento de hadas en la pequeña burburja de cristal que Cullen le había creado con tanto ahínco, a la vida, el mundo real donde los príncipes azules y los tipos como Romeo no existían, donde los carruajes se habían perdido y Julieta debía conformarse con viejas motocicletas usadas. Había sido un cambio duro.

Ahora estaba a merced de la vida, sola...Bueno, no tanto, porque también estaba él, ¿no? Jamás se atrevería a abandonar a Bella, su pequeña Bells, y dejarla del modo en que aquél frío (en todo sentido) lo había hecho: destrozada. Pero no podía evitar pensar que esa soledad tenía un doble significado para él; porque, aunque en pedazos, el corazón de la muchacha también estaba sin protección, y él se creía completamente capaz de juntar los trozos, unirlos y brindarles la atención que requieran siempre; él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse, siempre iba a estar para ella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo. Sinceramente, no sé como estoy escribiendo esto tan rápido...pero es que la canción es demasiado linda, ¿no creen así? Además, la falta de colegio y exceso de vacaciones ayuda a la imaginación**

**En fin, cualquier comentario saben la respuesta: Review!**


End file.
